Siempre Te Amaré
by EatsBooks
Summary: Traducción: I Will Always Love You. Jade y Tori han estado saliendo los últimos seis meses. Pero cuando un trágico accidente ocurre y Jade pierde su memoria, incluyendo los últimos seis meses en los que ha salido con Tori. Y mucho peor, ella aun cree que está con Beck. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará el corazón de Jade?
1. Crash

_**NA: **_Hola, comenzaré a traducir esta historia, con permiso de la autora. Actualizaré acorde al tiempo que tenga, los estudios me complican un poco, pero no tardaré tanto. ;)

Gracias a la autora spezria26 que me dio el permiso y por escribir esta historia.

**Siempre te amaré.**

Crash

_**Jade West POV**_

Dos manos familiares cubrieron mis ojos mientras que el culpable me preguntó,

"¿Quién soy?" ella ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ocultar su voz. Normalmente le habría pegado a cualquiera que tratase de hacerme esto, pero ella es diferente. No puedo imaginarme lastimándola.

"Mmmmm…" reflexioné. "¿Alguien increíblemente sexy?" las manos se movieron de mis ojos a mi cuello.

"Buen respuesta." Me susurró. Me besó en la mejilla y tomo asiento junto a mí.

"Amo la idea de ver dos chicas juntas a cualquier hora del día, pero si eso es todo lo que van a hacer, ni siquiera prenden a un chico," intervino Rex. Iba a rodar mis ojos, pero una mejor idea se me ocurrió. Agarre a Tori y la atraje hacia mi chocando mis labios con los de ella. Sentí sus brazos aferrarse a mi cuello mientras que los míos se aferraron fuerte a sus cintura. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por el dominio de la situación, pero por supuesto, gané yo. Amo como sus labios siempre saben a vainilla. Y fue sólo después de sentirme mareada por la falta de aire que me alejé de Tori.

"¿Así mejor?" reté a Tex.

"Mmmmmm- hmmmm." Fue todo lo que respondió con un temblor en la cabeza. Lamí mis labios, saboreando la vainilla en ellos.

"¿Estás diciendo que sólo usas nuestra relación para poder vengarte a Rex?" me preguntó con tono de burla.

"Nunca," le respondí. Le di un casto beso en los labios antes de alejarme de ella por completo y continuar comiendo mi almuerzo. Aunque por debajo de la mesa seguimos jugando con nuestros pies todo el tiempo.

"¡Aww! Son tan lindas," dijo entre sonrisas Cat.

"¿Cómo estas para la noche? Me preguntó Tori juguetonamente.

"¿Para hoy en la noche?" le pregunté, fingiendo un repentina amnesia.

Una cabizbaja mirada apareció en el rostro de Tori. "Es nuestro sexto mes saliendo, nuestro aniversario." Dijo mirando a sus alitas de pollo con algo de torpeza, con temor de que quizás yo haya olvidado nuestro aniversario.

Sonreí. "Oh eso," le dije en broma. "Mierda, voy a tener que cancelar la otra cita que tengo con esta chica que conocí en un bar para menores de dieciocho."

Una mirada de que por fin Tori entendía todo, se apoderó de su rostro. "¡Idiota!" Tori me gritó, pegándome un ligero codazo en el estómago.

Me reí. "¡No puedo creer que creyeras que podría haber olvidado nuestro aniversario!" le dije y se rio nerviosamente. Sé que se sintió culpable por pensar que lo había olvidado. "Nunca podría olvidarte," le susurre al oído. Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras de reía.

"Mi hermano fue acusado por matar a un chico. Tuvo que ir a la prisión federal. Pero salió, era su mejor amigo," dijo Cat de la nada. Luego de rio como siempre lo hace, es su marca registrada, como si lo que dijo fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Apenas noto lo extraño que puede llegar a ser el hermano de Cat, porque mientras ella hablaba Tori sostenía mi mano todo el tiempo.

_**Tori Vega POV**_

Todo está preparado justo como yo quería que fuera, pero aun así que todo saliera a la perfección tal cual lo planeé. Esta noche sería nuestro seto aniversario e insistí en tener todo planeado. Hicimos una reservación en Nozu, el mismo lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Incluso rente todo el lugar para que estuviéramos completamente solas. La llevaría al letrero de Hollywood, un lugar el cual ella nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de visitar, y luego volveríamos a mi casa y hacer algo de magia.

Jade era simplemente perfecta. Cada vez que hacia un mohín con sus labios, o le gritaba a algún chico, o se burlaba de mí, me hacía sentir débil como si me fuera a caer. La primera vez que la vi estaba más que preparada para tener sexo con ella en ese mismo lugar y hora. Nadie podría igualar a Jade. La amo con cada fibra de mí ser. No podría imaginar vivir sin ella.

Tire pétalos de rosa sobre mi cama, sabía que Jade se burlaría por hacer algo tan cliché, pero realmente no me importaba. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio cuando termine. Solo espero que todo vaya perfecto.

_**Jade West POV**_

No puedo esperar para ver a Tori hoy. Sé que suena tonto y cliché, pero realmente creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela. Hoy le diré que la amo. Ella simplemente es tan… asombrosa. Se preocupa por mi mucho más que cualquiera lo haría. Ella me logra hacer sentir como que quizás, solo quizás, el mundo no es un lugar tan malo después de todo. Ella es mi mejor mitad. Mierda, incluso me convirtió en una maldita romántica. Me rio. Por alguna razón, realmente no me importa mientras sea Tori la que se meta conmigo.

Estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos que apenas pude ver el auto, que se desvió fuera de control, viniendo justo al cruce. Todo lo que me preocupa era Tori, y si eso se suponía saltar unas cuantas luces, lo haría. Cuando llegaba al cruce, recién en ese momento pude darme cuenta del auto. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo, todo se fue a negro.

_**Tori Vega POV**_

Comencé a mirar mi reloj. Ya venía media hora tarde. Ella no podría haber estado diciendo la verdad acerca de la chica del bar, ¿O sí? Oh por dios, ella ni siquiera me ama, ¡ni siquiera valgo algo! ¡Ni siquiera se molesta en aparecerse! Me tiro a la cama, y las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, corriendo mi maquillaje. Escucho mi celular sonar y salto de la cama para ir a buscarlo. ¡Quizás sea Jade! ¡Quizás este llamando para disculparse por tener que llegar tan tarde! Ni siquiera me molesto es mirar quien llama cuando contesto. "¿Estoy hablando con Victoria Vega?" me pregunta una voz calmada del otro lado de la línea que nunca antes escuche.

"Si," le respondí, decepcionándome inmediatamente de que no fuera Jade. Pude sentir como más lágrimas se juntaban en mis ojos. Jade no llamó.

"Su novia, Jade West, tuvo en un accidente automovilístico."


	2. Hospitales

**Siempre te amaré.**

Hospitales

**_Tori Vega POV_**

Jade. Mi Jade. Ella no podía estar hablando de mi Jade. Jade no era así de descuidada. Ella no podía estar involucrada en un accidente en auto. No, todo esto está mal. Era una broma. Yo sabía que mi cabeza intentaría venir con miles de excusas por minuto, excusas era todo lo que había. Esto no era ninguna broma. Nadie sería lo suficientemente cruel para hacerme esto, probablemente ni siquiera Ponnie.

Sentí como mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y como comenzaban las náuseas en mi estómago ¿Ella estaba siendo operada ahora? ¿Habría muerto en el impacto? ¿Estaría en coma? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Va a estar bien? Fue solo después de que todas las preguntas corrieran velozmente por mi cabeza, que me di cuenta que las había dicho en voz alta.

"Jade esta en cirugía en este momento", confirmo la persona que me hablaba del otro lado de la línea. "Pero no creo que tengamos muy buenas noticias. Lo más probable es que usted quiera venir aquí inmediatamente Srta. Vega".

No respondí inmediatamente, era incapaz de siquiera emitir un sonido, menos de formar una palabra. "Claro", dije finalmente entre sollozos y suspiros.

"Lo siento mucho, Srta. Vega", dijo la mujer antes de cortar la llamada. Mi cerebro ni siquiera funcionaba. Mi cuerpo se movía inconscientemente por la emoción del momento. Agarré mi abrigo y corrí fuera de la casa. Técnicamente hablando, no tengo licencia de conducir, pero no podía simplemente sentarme aquí y esperar, tenía que salir, ahora.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, haciendo borrosa mi visión durante todo el camino en el que conduje al hospital. Vagamente me pregunte si André, Cat y Robbie sabrían lo que ocurrió. Pero fue solo un pensamiento que rondó muy en fondo de mi subconsciente. Realmente en lo único que me podía enfocar en ese momento, era Jade.

Debo haber acelerado en cada semáforo por el que pasé, irónico, porque después de que Jade haya tenido un accidente en auto yo debería ser más cuidadosa, pero no lo fui. Finalmente llegue al hospital y entre lo más rápido que pude.

Corrí hasta el mesón principal del hospital, "¿Nombre?, pregunto el hombre detrás el.

"Tori Vega, estoy aquí para ver a Jade West", le dije entre lágrimas. Sentí que demoró una vida, hasta que por fin me paso una identificaron de visitante con mi nombre. La agarré rápidamente, estaba desesperada por salir de allí e ir a ver a Jade.

"Jade West esta en este momento en pabellón siendo intervenida, por ahora debes ir al cuarto 501." Tan pronto el número de habitación salió por sus labios corrí al ascensor. Apreté el número cinco y espere hasta que subiera.

Otra vez malos pensamientos venían a mi cabeza ¿Qué pasaba si no lograba salir invicta de la cirugía? ¿Qué pasaba si entraba en coma? ¿Y si los doctores no podían ayudarla? ¿Y si no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…? Al momento que me toco salir del ascensor, ya me estaba hiperventilando.

La habitación de Jade estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban Cat, André y Robbie? Camine en círculos por la habitación viendo el reloj cada cinco segundos. ¿Debería buscar al doctor y preguntarle si algo va mal? ¿Debería ir abajo y conseguir un poco de café negro para Jade cuando despierte? Al final me decidí por llamar a Cat, André y Robbie para asegurarme que estuvieran aquí cuando ella despertara.

"¿Cat?"

"Hola Tori", respondió, con esa voz tan particular con la que siempre habla. "¿No se supone que debes estar en tu cita de aniversario con Jade?" Lloré mucho más en cuanto Cat dijo el nombre de Jade. "¿Tori? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es Jade", solloza. "Ella estuvo en un accidente en auto." Oí un dramático, pero sincero grito de Cat desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Ella está bien?"

"Ella está en el Hospital Hollywood… en cirugía", le respondí. Otro grito se escapó de la boca de Cat.

"Voy para allá", dijo seriamente.

"¿Le puedes decir a Robbie y André? No creo que yo pueda hacerlo."

"Kay kay," dijo Cat apagadamente, su estado de ánimo habitual, se había esfumado por completo. El bip que indicaba que Cat había colgado estaba sonando en mi oreja, pero yo era incapaz de moverme. Apenas me di cuenta de que los mórbidos pensamientos azotaban nuevamente mi cabeza.

"Hey Tori", dijo una voz conocida. Me giré y vi a André parado en la puerta junto a Cat. Miré abajo hacia mi teléfono. Estuve sentada en la misma posición por casi media hora, casi como una estatua. Camine hasta André y me derrumbe en sus brazos. Los brazos del músico me rodearon por la cintura de una manera confortablemente hermanable, pero yo solo quería que fuera Jade la que me sostuviera, que fuera ella quien me consolara y ella la que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Llore en su hombro, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. El tarareó una suave y agridulce canción para mí, que apenas reconocí, mientras Cat torpemente me acariciaba la espalda. Nos movimos hasta las sillas, y así fue como nos quedamos hasta que el doctor volvió con Jade, acostada en una cama, completamente inconsciente.

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos cuando vi a Jade tan indefensa. Su pelo lucia peor que el mío cuando me despertaba en las mañanas. Sus brazos tenían cortes en todos lados, y había una gran línea con suturas cruzando su rostro. No me atreví a mirar bajo las sábanas por miedo de lo que pudiera ver.

"¿Son ustedes familiares?", preguntó el doctor. Ni siquiera lo oí. Me acerque a ella con recato, con miedo de que si la tocaba, la pudiera romper en pedacitos. Tome con cuidado su mano entre la mía. Su pulso era débil. Me incline un poco sobre ella y le deje un beso en la frente.

"Oh Jade," murmuré, completamente perdida en mis propios pensamientos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar?", pregunto nuevamente el doctor. Esta vez sí oí al doctor.

"Yo soy su novia", susurré. Mire al doctor levantar una ceja, pero rápidamente miro hacia sus papeles.

"Bueno, no estoy realmente autorizado a divulgar ninguna información a nadie que no sea familiar."

"Yo soy su prima", dijo Cat. El doctor la observo y obviamente no le creyó una palabra. "Me teñí el cabello", agregó.

El suspiró, aun receloso. "Ok… bueno, yo soy el Dr. Charles. Se puede ver que Jade obtuvo cinco costillas rotas, un esguince de muñeca, múltiples laceraciones, masivas perdidas de sangre, sumando a que tuvimos que revivirla dos veces en la tabla de operaciones, y también tiene una lesión importante en la cabeza". Más lágrimas azotaron mis ojos. Tampoco es como que Cat y André estuvieran muy compuestos, sus ojos también estaban acuosos.

"¿Qué está mal con su cabeza?" preguntó Cat entre pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban.

"Bueno… ella quedó inconsciente en el impacto. Tiene una contusión mayor y altas posibilidades de que cuando despierte presente un cuadro amnésico… si es que despierta." Nadie dentro del cuarto pareció capaz de hablar luego de escuchar aquello.

"¿Si es que?" encontré la voz por fin.

El Dr. Charles aclaro su garganta. "Si… bueno… tuvimos que revivirla en la sala de operaciones dos veces… y bueno… su cuerpo no está en las mejores condiciones. Puede que su cerebro no esté por la labor de dejarla despertar."

Oh Jade. ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

**_Jade West POV_**

Podía sentir mi corazón bombear sangre, pero era débil. Sabía que estaba casi intentando sobrevivir. Sentí un enorme golpe de corriente eléctrica pasar a través de mí. Mi cuerpo se estaba dando por vencido. No estaba funcionando. Lo que sea que estuvieran pasando, no estaba funcionando. Un dolor indescriptible se extendió a través de mi brazo y mi cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios. Otro golpe de electricidad pasó por mí como si fuera un tren a toda velocidad. Podía sentir como me iba poniendo más débil.

¡Vamos Jade! ¡No te puedes dar por vencida ahora! Tú eres Jade West, más dura que un clavo. ¡Puedes con esto! Tienes que seguir viva. Por Tori… por Tori.


End file.
